Time Lady Bella
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella is an old Time Lady. She knew the Doctor when they were kids in Gallifrey. Bella escaped Gallifrey in the time wars. She was the Doctor's first wife. She has travelled through centuries alone. She meets Carlisle first and decides to tell him her secret. Years later she hears her husband is in danger…
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

Bella is an old Time Lady. She knew the Doctor when they were kids in Gallifrey. Bella escaped Gallifrey in the time wars. She was the Doctor's first wife. She has travelled through centuries alone. She meets Carlisle first and decides to tell him her secret. Years later she hears her husband is in danger…

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

Two children hold hands running happily.

"Follow me", the boy says

"You're going to get us in trouble", the girl says giggling  
"But I always get us out of trouble", the boy says cheerfully

* * *

Years later they both marry.

"Belisiadora I will love you forever and every universe and planet, every time", the man says to the woman

"Forever and every universe and planet, every time", the woman says kissing him

"I love you. So much", the man says

"I love you too. Promise me you will stay by my side forever", the woman asks

"I promise"

* * *

"Go! I will be fine. I will find you. Live Bel. Survive for both of us", the man says pushing her into a TARDIS

"I am not leaving you. Your not breaking your promise", Bel says in the doorway of the TARDIS

"I am. You have to hurry. I will ALWAYS love you Bel. Remember that", the man says kissing her putting all his love for her into one kiss

The explosion breaks them apart and Bel's TARDIS turns on taking her away from her beloved Doctor. She tried reaching for him but doesn't quite reach till she is gone from Gallifrey and the Time Wars…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

* * *

_1640_

* * *

Bel had travelled the times and had saved lives. Her wedding ring acted her TARDIS and could do almost anything. Bel was used to living and travelling on her own. But she still missed companionship. She missed HER beloved. But she knew he had perished in the Time Wars of Gallifrey.

Bel had now landed in London in the year 1640. Her long black hair done up for that period of time. She walks through a park and sees a young boy about 6 on a bench all by himself with a sad look on his face.

"Are thou it trouble child?" Bel asks kindly

"I shouldn't talk to strangers ma'am", the child says

"How about I give thou my name? I promise I won't hurt you. Only help you. My name is Bel", Bel says

"I am Carlisle", Carlisle says

"What is thou doing out here without parents Carlisle?" Bel asks

"Mother died a long time ago. My father hunts witches, werewolves, vampires anything supernatural. He has no time for me", Carlisle says

Bel could feel something special about the boy.

"What is thou dream child?" Bel asks

"I want to travel and heal the sick", Carlisle replies

Bel thought for a minute. Maybe she could take Carlisle for a little trip.

"Would you like to go on an advantage with me? I can show you things you can only dream off", Bel says

"My Father wouldn't be happy", Carlisle says

"He will never know you are gone", Bel says with a wink getting up

She taps her ring and her TARDIS appears.

"Where…where did that come from?" Carlisle asks getting up

"Follow me", Bel says not answering the question

Unlocking the door she holds it open for Carlisle. Something about her made Carlisle trust her. He cautiously approaches the box.

"Go on", Bel says with a gentle smile

Carlisle goes through the door and gasps it wasn't small like it looked like outside it was HUGE. It was unlike anything he had seen before. Most of it was gold with blue and purple thrown in.

"Is this real ma'am?" Carlisle asks

"Very. Welcome to my TARDIS", Bel says shutting the front door and walking up the stairs, "Come on"

"What is a TARDIS ma'am?" Carlisle asks following her

"It is a time travel machine. Anyone inside it can travel to whatever time they want. Whatever PLANET they want. This particle one only works for me. It is my home", Bel says

"Anytime?" Carlisle asks sceptically

"What year do you what to go too? What people to you want to see?" Bel asks

"I have always been bought up to believe in God. Is Jesus real?" Carlisle asks

Bel grins and puts in a date.

"Hold on tight Carlisle we are about to travel through time and space to meet a very special friend of mine", Bel says

The TARDIS launches as it travels back in time. Carlisle had trouble staying upright. Till Bel came and steady him. Finally the TARDIS stops.

"Where are we?" Carlisle asks

"Let's go out and see", Bel says smiling going to the door and opening it, "Come see"

Carlisle walks out the door with Bel behind him shutting the TARDIS as she did. Carlisle had frozen. This was definably not 1640. And it was definably NOT London.

"We are in the year 20AD", Bel says in Carlisle's ear, "Come there is a man I want you to meet"

Bel holds out her hand for Carlisle.

"Trust me", Bel says eyes twinkling

Carlisle takes her hand trusting her Bel leads them through the village. Too she comes to a man working on building something out of wood. He looks up and smiles at their approach.

"It has been a long time Bel", the man says

"You know how time is to me. How time was important to the time lords. I am just the last one left", Bel says

"If only you knew. Who is your young companion? Because I know you travel alone", the man says

"He doesn't really believe. He will need you to tell him before he tells you his name. Or you can tell him his name. This is his first time travel with me", Bel says

"Well Carlisle Andrew Cullen son of Rebecca and Andrew Cullen. You are favoured by all the gods. I am Jesus, gods son. Prior to everyone's belief ALL gods exist. You have a long way to travel and a lot to learn. But you will always have a pure soul. Trust in Bel here. She will let nothing happen to you. And unlike other people she will always return to you and answer your call. Like I would or any other gods", Jesus says

"You are really gods son?" Carlisle asks

"I am. Remember when times are grim your soul is always welcome in Heaven's doors. All creatures are welcome in Heaven's doors", Jesus says cryptically taking Carlisle's hand and showing him pictures of a beautiful white garden

"Don't be scared to change", Jesus says letting go, "Look after this one Bel. He will be great company for you and will help you"

"Say hello to Mary and Joseph for me", Bel says smiling taking Carlisle's hand

"I will. Be well both of you"

"I am sure you already know that", Bel says grinning

"Off with you now you have much to see", Jesus says

Bel smiles and leaves with Carlisle.

"Did that really just happen?" Carlisle asks as they walk

"It did. Maybe you want to go somewhere and talk about it?" Bel asks unlocking the TARDIS

"I think so", Carlisle says following her into the TARDIS

Bel flies to the controls and puts in a date and place.

"Hold on", Bel says

Carlisle looking forward to this held on. He was believing all this was real. This woman was amazing in his book.

"Let's go", Bel says as the TARDIS stops

"Where are we now?" Carlisle asks immediately taking her hand

"We are in New York in the year 1904", Bel says leading them out

Carlisle was amazed how everything had changed. He heard of New York it looked amazing.

"Would you like an ice cream cone?" Bel asks

"What's that?" Carlisle asks

"Well I will just have to show you", Bel says as they walk to a shop

"How can I help you ma'am?" an Italian man asks

"We would some ice cream cones please Mr Marchioni. I hear they are the best", Bel says

"Here you go ma'am. It is nice to know someone has heard of me. On the house", Italo Marchioni says

"Trust me everyone will come to love it", Bel says handing the cone to Carlisle, "Thank you"

"Thank you", Carlisle says looking at his treat

"Come child lets eat our treat in the park", Bel says leading the way to Central Park

Carlisle tries his treat and finds it really enjoyable. While having his cone he looked around this park was much bigger then that park they had left.

"Let's sit here shall we?" Bell asks gesturing to a patch of grass that was in the sun

Bell sits and beacons Carlisle to sit next to her.

"I am sure you have questions. Do you understand there are things you will not understand? And things I will have to explain as we come to them?" Bel asks

"I understand ma'am", Carlisle says

"You don't need to call me Ma'am", Bel says

"It is rude to call someone other than their last name and you didn't say your last name", Carlisle says

"I don't have a last name child. I come from a time and place when last names didn't exist", Bel says

"You can be an honouree Cullen if you want. If you don't have a last name", Carlisle says

"That is actually a very sweet thing for you to say. I could get used to it. I am used to just a first name. But if we are going to travel around modern earth I will need a last name. Very well. Thank you kindly Carlisle", Bel says, "Now what's your next question?"

"Is your first name really Bel?" Carlisle asks

"I have many names. Like Enchantress, Time Lady, Bel. But my true name is hidden, it is a secret", Bel says

"How about Time Lady Bella? It is like Bel", Carlisle suggests

Bel smiles eyes twinkling, "How can I resist that? If that is what you want to call me then so be it. It is not the worst name I have been called. Actually it is one of the best top ten"

"Where do you come from?" Carlisle asks

"I am not from earth. I am from a planet called Gallifrey. That was the home of the Time Lords until the Time wars", Bel says

"So you're not human?" Carlisle asks

"No I am not human. I am even a special Time Lady. I have three hearts beating side by side", Bel says

"Really?" Carlisle asks interested

"Really. There are many things about me that you will learn in time. We have all the time in the world", Bel says

"Father says non humans are devils", Carlisle says

"You heard Jesus say we are not. Who will you believe is not for me to say it is for you to choose", Bel says

"I think Jesus is right. Everyone deserves to go to Heaven. You are not human and are really nice I cannot imagine you not getting in. But not all aliens are good are they?" Carlisle asks

"No they are not. There are some bad races out there", Bel admits

"Bella do you have parents?" Carlisle asks

"Not anymore. Not for a long time", Bel admits, "I used to have a husband. But I lost him in the Time Wars"

"Can I stay with you? Father won't care and my nanny won't either", Carlisle asks

"I will stay with you when I can how about that?" Bel asks

"I guess", Carlisle says

"Any more questions?" Bel asks

"Can we see more? Before you take me back to London", Carlisle asks

Bel smiles, "If you want"

She taps the ring on her finger and the TARDIS appears. Carlisle quickly follows her inside.

"How would you like to see a star being born?" Bel asks grinning

"That would be cool", Carlisle says excitedly

Bel laughs and sets cordites.

"We are now in space. Do you want to look outside?" Bel asks

"But we can't breathe in space", Carlisle says

"The TARDIS has an air field around it. We will not need to worry about oxygen", Bel replies

Carlisle slowly opens the door with encouragement from Bel. Space looked amazing. Carlisle looked around there were stars everywhere.

"There is a star being born", Bel whisperers in his ear pointing in the direction

Carlisle thought it was the most amazing sight he had ever scene. Bel was holding him tight so he wouldn't fall.

"That was beautiful", Carlisle says

"How about I take a picture with you in front of the star standing right there?" Bel asks

"How can you do that?" Carlisle asks

"It is a future invention called a camera. Stand still in front of the star in the doorway there and I will take a picture", Bel says pulling out a camera, "Smile"

Carlisle smiles widely this was the best day of his life. Bel touches her ring to the camera and the ring glows gold and something comes out of the camera.

"How did you do that?" Carlisle asks

"It is one thing I can't explain. You will just have to watch. But I can explain it is like a scanner. It helps repair things, turn something on, unlock locked doors, start this TARDIS and much, much more. Here is your picture", Bel says handing him the photo

Carlisle held the picture it was like a treasured picture.

"Where will I keep it? I can't tell Father he will have you killed", Carlisle says

"This TARDIS is very big it has hundreds of rooms. I think you must be sleepy now. Come let's get you a bedroom for when you stay with me. The TARDIS supplies clothes for every planet and time. So you can pick your night clothes", Bel says shutting the TARDIS door and leading him to a room

She taps her ring and Carlisle sees replicas of his favourite things come into the room.  
"You can hang your picture here. I will give you some privacy to change clothes. Call me when you are done", Bel says leaving the room

Carlisle looks around this had to be too good to be true. But he found himself believing what he was seeing. He changes clothes and looks at the bed it was shaped as something he couldn't place.

"Bella", Carlisle calls

Bel quickly appears, "Done are we. Do you want a bedtime story?"

"What is this bed shape?" Carlisle asks

"It is a race car. It is a popular design in the 21st centenary. Hope in", Bel says

Carlisle found the bed much softer then the bed he was used to sleeping in.

"Now what story my little companion?" Bel asks taking a seat next to Carlisle's bed

"Father never reads me bedtime stories", Carlisle says, "He says it is a waste of time"

"It is not. It teaches a child to learn and pass stories to the next generation. Now what story would you like to hear?" Bel asks

"Can you tell me of your birth place?" Carlisle asks

"I would be glad too"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think:)**


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

* * *

Carlisle wakes up and looks around this was not his room then he remembered the previous day. Excided he gets changed and makes his way to the control room. Bel had given him a simple room close to it.

"Morning!" Bel says cheerfully

"Morning", Carlisle says smiling

"Do you want to know where we are going today?" Bel asks

"Where?" Carlisle asks

"1482. Castile. The reign of Queen Isabella I and King Ferdinand II of Aragon. I am friends with Queen Isabella I. How would you like to meet her?" Bel asks

"I really get to meet a Queen?" Carlisle asks

"Yes. And I am placing us just in time for breakfast with them", Bel says

"Cool", Carlisle says

"Ok. Follow me", Bel says taking them out of the TARDIS

The TARDIS disappears when Bel tapped her bracelet.

"So nobody can get it", Bel explains

The walk to beautiful doors. Two guards stood at the door.

"Halt. This is the Queen's personal dining area", a solider says

"Tell her it is Bel. I am sure she will want to see me", Bel says, "Off you go"

The soldier goes in and they hear a voice say, "Let her in immediately!"

Bel smiles at Carlisle, "See"

"You may go in milady", the soldier says

They open the doors and Bel and Carlisle walk into the room. A beautiful woman sat at the head of a table with several children.

"Aunt Bel!" several children say

"Isabella, Fredrick, John, Joanna, Maria, Lucy, Catalina", Bel says hugging all children

"Oh Bel my dear best friend how long it has been", the beautiful woman says hugging Bel

"Isabella it is good to see you too. I would like you to meet my companion Carlisle Cullen from the year 1640", Bel says

"Your Majesty", Carlisle says bowing

"Young Carlisle. Would you like to play with my children? After breakfast of course" Queen Isabella asks

"Can I?" Carlisle asks Bel

"Of course", Bel says

After they eat breakfast. The kids go off to play once they were gone Queen Isabella leads Bel over to a couch.

"Tell me about Carlisle. You didn't have him last we saw you", Queen Isabella says

"I met him yesterday at a park in London. Something is special about him I just don't know what. Even Jesus said so", Bel says

"Well be must be special to travel around with you is this only his second time travel?" Queen Isabella asks

"No I took him into the 1900's yesterday. So this is his third trip. He seems to be a natural", Bel says

"So where does his parents think he is?" Queen Isabella asks

"He said his mother died a long time ago and his father is too busy to spend any time with him. I plan to take him home and keep my promise for him to travel with me. You know I will always get him back on time", Bel says with a smile

"I know. So how old is Carlisle?" Queen Isabella asks

"He is 6. And very grown up for his age. He offered me to be an honorary Cullen that is his last name. He wants to call me Bella Cullen or Time Lady Bella", Bel says

"That is so sweet what did you tell him?" Queen Isabella asks

"I told him it was the sweetest thing I have heard in a long while and I would be honoured to use it on occasion. He wants to heal the sick", Bel says

"He is a sweet hearted little boy then. You have been alone in your TARDIS for too long. Let him explore with you learn the healing arts of different worlds. Don't be afraid to let him in", Queen Isabella says

"I am trying my good friend", Bel says

"That is all good then let me offer you both dinner. But first let the children play a while. Let's have a little women talk", Queen Isabella says

They talk then it was time for dinner.

"Can Carlisle stay here mother?" Fredrick asks

"He has to go with Bel. But I am sure you will see him again", Queen Isabella says looking at Bel

"Yes you will see him again. Promise", Bel says, "Now we better get going, See you my friend"

"Be well Bel", Queen Isabella says as Bel takes Carlisle's hand and they leave

"Had fun?" Bel asks Carlisle on the way back to the TARDIS

"Yes. They are so cool. Spain in this time is cool. What is it like in my time?" Carlisle asks

"I will show you one day", Bel says un-shielding her TARDIS and they both get in

"Where too now?" Carlisle asks

"You need to go home. But don't worry I'll be around. Just try and stop me", Bel says smiling

"I wish I could stay with you", Carlisle says

"I know. But I will be around a lot I promise", Bel says setting the coordinates for Carlisle's time, "Hold on", Bel says

Soon they find themselves back at the back they met at just Yesterday.

"What day is it?" Carlisle asks

"It is 10 minutes after we left the first time. Come on let me walk you home", Bel says

It doesn't take them long to get to Carlisle's house.

"Remember Carlisle this is a secret. You can't tell anyone", Bel says

"I promise. See you soon?" Carlisle asks

"You can count on that", Bel says hugging Carlisle who hugs her back tightly

"See you soon", Carlisle says as Bel leaves

Bel makes sure Carlisle's inside before going back to her TARDIS. That boy had changed her in a short period of time. Bel set the controls for the TARDIS.

"Well Bel looks like you have a companion", Bel says to herself setting off through time

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	4. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


	5. Part 4

**This story/chapter is dedicated to my Nan Judy Mary Smart who's birthday was on the 28th of February. Nan I hope you had a great birthday in Heaven. I love you always**

* * *

**Part: 4 **

* * *

"Well Bel looks like you have a companion", Bel says to herself setting off through time till the next day after she bought Carlisle home

Bel gets out and goes to Carlisle's home. She hears shouting.

"You boy killed your mother. Now you have to follow me. I will train you when you get old enough. Your mother would have wanted you to follow in my foot steps. So boy get your studies under way", a man shouts

Bel had heard enough and knocked on the door.

"How can I help you?" the man asks

"Are you Mr Cullen?" Bel asks

"Yes. Why are you here?" Mr Cullen asks

"I am Mrs Bel Noble. I am here to teach a Mr Carlisle Cullen", Bel says showing him her paper to make him see anything she wanted him to see

"Mrs Noble my son this way", Mr Cullen says stiffly

Carlisle was standing in the foyer. Bel winked at him silently telling him to keep quiet.

"Boy this is your teacher. Be good for her. If this boy gets out of hand get me", Mr Cullen says

"Of course. But I am taking Mr Cullen on a field trip today. We are going out. I what to take him to church", Bel says

"Good. I am a Pastor. The boy needs to go to church more. I must go. You're a could woman Mrs Noble", Mr Cullen says leaving

"He is gone", Bel says

"Bella! Thank you", Carlisle says hugging her tears in his eyes

Bel hugged him tightly. She knew who Carlisle needed. This was one trip she would gladly do.

"Come on Carlisle. I want to take you somewhere", Bel says taking his hand and leading him outside

Carlisle follows wiping his tears as he sees the TARDIS. Bel opens it and goes to the controls.

"Where are we going?" Carlisle asks

"Somewhere I think you need to go", Bel says starting the TARDIS, "Hold on"

Carlisle does it doesn't last long.

"Where are we?" Carlisle asks

"Carlisle I have taken you to where you need to be. Someone needs to tell you something. Now Carlisle remember we can't take her with us. It will change history. But I am going to let you talk to her. She will know about her death from me. But this person is someone from your past", Bel says looking Carlisle in the eyes

"Ok so I can't bring her back. But who is she? And what year is this?" Carlisle asks

"Follow me", Bel says

They climb out of the TARDIS. Carlisle looks confused it doesn't look like they moved much at all.

"Year 1640. Your house in London just before you were born", Bel says

"I am going to see my mother?" Carlisle asks looking at her with hope

"Yes. Come. It is time I break a few rules", Bel says taking his hand

Bel knocks on the front door.

"Yes Miss?" a servant asks

"We are here to see Mrs Cullen. I am Bella from her church", Bel says

"Right this way Miss", the servant says

Bel and Carlisle follow the servant to a sitting room where a woman that was heavily pregnant was sitting in a chair.

"These people are from the church Mrs Cullen", the servant says

"I don't recognise them. Oh don't mind me. Pregnant as you thou see", Mrs Cullen says

"Can we have some of thou time Mrs Cullen?" Bel asks

"Of course not many people come to visit", Mrs Cullen says, "Masey please get our guests some tea"

"Of course Miss", the servant says

Once she is gone Bel shuts the doors. Carlisle was frozen in place.

"Mrs Cullen I haven't been entirely honest. I must be blunt", Bel says

"Thou are not from around here. Your accent is off", Mrs Cullen says

"Thou is correct. We are from the future. 6 years into the future", Bel says

"I knew there was something special about you the minute thou both walked in", Mrs Cullen says, "He is my son isn't he?"

"Thou is correct he is. But you must understand you die giving birth to him", Bel says

"Well I thou am glad to see my son. Thou must be gods wish for me to know my fate", Mrs Cullen says

"Yes thou is correct. Your son needs to meet you. Let's say your husband is not nice after his birth. He puts your son down. And what's him to go into chances witches and wizards and all of that", Bel says

"What is thou name child? My child?" Mrs Cullen asks

"Carlisle Andrew Cullen. Mummy?" Carlisle asks

"Carlisle a nice name. Come here and give thou mother a hug. You look like thou need it", Mrs Cullen says

Carlisle runs into his mother's arms crying.

"I love thou Mother. I love thou", Carlisle says

"I love thou my child", Mrs Cullen says

"Father said you will never love me because thou killed thou", Carlisle sobs

The whole time Bel stands in the corner trying not to listen. This was Carlisle's only chance to be with his mother.

"I will always love you. I will give my life for thou", Mrs Cullen says, "Tell me about yourself"

"What thou want to know Mother?" Carlisle asks

"Do thou have another mother figure in thou life?" Mrs Cullen asks

"No. Father would not re-marry", Carlisle says

"What is thou favourite colour?" Mrs Cullen asks

"Blue. What about thou mother?" Carlisle asks

"Blue too. What thou want to be when thou grows up?" Mrs Cullen asks

"A doctor", Carlisle says

"Thou will be great at it", Mrs Cullen says

"Really? Father said it is a waste of space", Carlisle says

Mrs Cullen life's his chin.

"Thou father is wrong. You are destined for great things", Mrs Cullen says

"Father also says thou does not love me", Carlisle says crying

"I love thou like I said move then my own life", Mrs Cullen says hugging him as he cries

He falls asleep leaning on his mother who was singing.

"How thou get here?" Mrs Cullen asks when her son was asleep

"I am a time traveller to put it simply", Bel says

"How did thou and my son met?" Mrs Cullen asks

"At a park 6 years from now. He was alone in a park. He interested me. Not many people do. Something about him is special Mrs Cullen", Bel says

"Call me Anne", Anne says

"Very well. What else do you want to know?" Bel asks

"Will he be happy?" Anne asks

"I will make sure of it", Bel says

"Do thou swear?" Anne asks

"I swear on my life", Bel says

"You love him like a son", it was a statement that come from Anne's mother

"I am starting to feel that way yes", Bel says

"Please he will need a mother. Be his mother when I die", Anne begs, "Don't let his father corrupt him"

"I will try not to. I will always protect him", Bel says

"Thank thou. You will be a great mother to him. My only regret is not being there to see him grow up", Anne says

"You will watch him from the heavens. And I will watch him on earth through time and space", Bel says

"Thank you. Thou better wake him up Andrew will be home soon", Anne says

"Maybe you should do that to say goodbye", Bel suggests

"Yes. I will. My Carlisle it is time to awake", Anne says

"Mother?" Carlisle asks

"Yes. It is time for you to go", Anne says

Carlisle looks at Bel and realises it is not a dream.

"I am sorry Carlisle we must go", Bel says

"Bel do I have to?" Carlisle asks

"You know what I told you before we left the TARDIS?" Bel asks

"Yes", Carlisle whisperers

"We can't Carlisle. It will mess up time", Bel says gently

"My baby she is right. I belong here and you belong following your dreams. Always follow your dreams and remember I love thou", Anne says kissing Carlisle

"I love thou too. I will remember", Carlisle says

"Good. Now thou must go. Remember always Carlisle that I love thou", Anne says kissing his forehead

"I will remember if you remember I love thou", Carlisle says

"I will always remember", Anne says

"Carlisle we must go", Bel says hearing Mr Cullen coming

"Use the back door. Take care. I love you", Anne says as Bel quickly takes Carlisle's hand and takes him to the door

"I love thou mother", Carlisle says

"I will always believe in you", Anne says

It was exactly the thing Carlisle needed to here he gets out of Bel's grip. And hugs Anne.

"Go my Carlisle have your life full of advantages. And fulfil your dreams. Don't let your father corrupt you. Now go", Anne says as Mr Cullen shouts out

Bel takes Carlisle's hand again and runs she quickly brings them to a stop at the TARDIS and opens it and they get in.

"My mother loves me", Carlisle says amazed

"Yes she did very much. You heard her yourself", Bel says

"I will never see her again till I get into heaven", Carlisle says

"Here. Something to remember your mother", Bel says handing him a photo

Carlisle takes the picture and hugs it.

"Can I go to my room?" Carlisle asks

"Yes. You had a emotional time", Bel says

"Thank you. For letting me see my mother", Carlisle says

"I will always do what is best for you Carlisle. Always. Now I will get us something to drink and eat and you can pick the time we go too", Bel says

"Thank you again", Carlisle says running off

Bel sighs. It was a good thing to do. Carlisle needed to hear that after what his father said. His father. Well Bel was going to have to keep an eye on that one. She puts the TARDIS into space. Sometimes things are hard. But letting them happen was the hardest…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	6. Part 5

**Author's Note: Some of this is made up. But some our facts and proper names. The history might not be the same but this bit I like better then the history of it.**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

Bel knew Carlisle was thinking about his Mum. So she might take him to visit a royal friend of hers. But she let them drift in space for a bit to give him time.

"Bel where are we?" Carlisle asks finally coming out of his bedroom

"We are just resting in space. How are you feeling?" Bel asks

"I am glad to have seen my Mum. But I am going to miss her", Carlisle says

"It is only natural. I still miss my parents even after all this time. But you know what?" Bel asks

"What?" Carlisle asks

"They are always in our hearts and watching over us. So we should be happy they are at peace", Bel says

"Your right. Can I have something to eat?" Carlisle asks

"Sure. The kitchen is this way", Bel says showing him the kitchen and cooking him some food, "Carlisle do you still want to travel with me?"

"Yes. Where are we going to next?" Carlisle asks getting excited

Bel laughs, "Race you to the console and we will find out"

Bel and Carlisle race to the console room where Bel immediately starts up her TARDIS and sends it into the Vortex. Soon it stops.

"Have a look", Bel says

Carlisle quickly goes to the door and gasps.

"Where and when are we?" Carlisle asks

"490AD the regain of King Arthur Pendragon and his wife Queen Consort Guinevere. I am sure you heard all about him?" Bel asks stepping out of the TARDIS and locking it

"I have heard of him. But he is just a myth", Carlisle says

"Come with me we will gain entry into the Castle", Bel says holding out her hand

"Halt who goes there?" a knight asks

"I am Lady Bel. A friend of King Arthur Pendragon's. Please tell the King I have come for a visit", Bel says

"The King sees who he wishes to see", the Knight says

"The King will be most displeased if I am not allowed in. Maybe you Sir Knight can take me to the King?" Bel asks

"Well a beautiful lady as yourself won't be a threat to the King. I shall take you to him", the Knight says

"Come on Carlisle", Bel says smiling taking his hand and following the Knight.

They go into what looks like a throne room.

"Fair Lady Bel", King Arthur says smiling

"Arthur", Bel says

"I take it you won't need me?" the Knight the escorted them asks the King

"No she is alright. What brings you here fair Lady Bel?" King Arthur asks

"I am showing my companion places on earth. He deserves to hear the true stories", Bel says

"Come right here lad. I can tell you the truth behind me knowing to pull Excalibur from the stone", King Arthur says

"Lady Bel", Queen Guinevere says

"Guinevere you look as lovely as ever", Bel says

They talk while King Arthur and Carlisle talk.

"It was Bel here that told me a boy like me could pull the sword from the stone and lead Britain away from the Saxons. She just showed up in the middle of the night some creature was going to attack me she saved my life and told me it was true I was the foretold one. Do you get scared Carlisle?" King Arthur asks

"Yes", Carlisle says

"Well when I turned up to pull Excalibur I was afraid I would make a fool of myself", King Arthur admits

"What did you do?" Carlisle asks

"Well I had Bel wait in the crowd as the crowd laughed as I stepped forward. I got a look from Bel and SHE gave me the courage to pull the sword. It was instant. The second the sword was in my hands people where bowing to me. Calling me the King of England. I was scared to rule. But I had help", King Arthur says

"From Merlin?" Carlisle asks

King Arthur laughs, "No. There is no such person as Merlin. It was Bel who was by my side in the early days fighting off Saxon armies, building my kingdom. Some people called her Merlin. We never found out why did we Bel?"

"No. I think it has something to do with how I handled things like a sorceress but I wasn't. Everyone believed the legend of Merlin though. Arthur and I came up with a story about Merlin being killed in battle so I could leave. It was my time this part of history had been fixed", Bel says

"Do you really have knights of the round table?" Carlisle asks

"Yes I do. Would you like to meet them?" King Arthur asks

"Can I Bel?" Carlisle asks

"Sure. Arthur no swords and Carlisle no telling the future", Bel says

"Yes Bel", they both say

King Arthur leads Carlisle to the room with a round table was. Knights were around it arguing.

"MY KNIGHTS!" King Arthur booms

All the Knights immediately lift up their swords in salute.

"This is my honoured guest Carlisle He is interested on who my most trusted knights are. Give king you names he is a noble boy travelling with a noble woman", King Arthur says

"I am Sir Bedivere young sir", Sir Bedivere says

"I am Sir Lancelot", Sir Lancelot says

"I am Sir Agolvale", Sir Agolvale says

"I am Sir Cador", Sir Cador says

"Sir Dagonet"

"Sir Caradoc"

"Sir Ector"

"Sir Feirefiz"

"Sir Gaheris"

"Sir Esclabor"

"Sir Lionel"

"Sir Maleagant"

"Sir Safir"

"Sir Tor"

"Sir Percival"

"Sir Tristan"

More go on.

"Pleasure to meet you all", Carlisle says

"Would you like to see the stone I got Excalibur out off?" King Arthur asks Carlisle

"I would like too. But I don't think Bel would want me too", Carlisle says

"Knights prepare to leave. I must have a word with the noble woman that bought the noble boy here", King Arthur says leading Carlisle back to where the women were talking

"Back so soon?" Bel asks surprised

"My dear fair Lady Bel can I take young Carlisle to see the stone where I took Excalibur out off?" King Arthur asks

"I guess. But he has never ridden a horse", Bel says

"He can sit up front on my horse. He will be safe in my charge", King Arthur says

"Very well. Be careful", Bel says

"Thanks Bel", Carlisle says hugging Bel tightly

"Your welcome. Be back before dark", Bel say

"We won't be back before dark but rest assured Lady Bel that he will spend the night with me and my knights in the woods safe. You have my word", King Arthur says

Bel sighs at Carlisle's pleading expression.

"Very well. I will see you tomorrow at noon at the latest", Bel says

"You have my word", King Arthur says grabbing Excalibur

They go out to the stables where horses where saddled for them.

"They are big", Carlisle says

"They are battle trained they have to be big. I will life you into the saddle once I am up", King Arthur says getting on his horse and reaching for Carlisle

Carlisle takes his hand and is placed behind the King.

"Knights form a circle around me. I promised the noble woman no harm will come to the boy", King Arthur says

The Knights take off Carlisle found it exciting. Soon the Castle was just a dot on the horizon. When they got to the stone the knights stood off as King Arthur and Carlisle approach.

"That is the stone. No one could pull Excalibur out but me", King Arthur says

"Was it really that hard?" Carlisle asks

"No. But it looked hard and was hard for those who not the chosen one", King Arthur says

"What did Bel do?" Carlisle asks

"She told me Excalibur was mine and I would lead England into a new age. I tried to argue it. But I was being pulled towards the stone even if I was miles away I didn't know I was heading in that direction. To we were close. I excused Lady Bel of a lot of things to get me near the stone. She just said it was my destiny. If I didn't take it up that the Saxons world destroy us", King Arthur says

"Are there Saxon's still about today?" Carlisle asks

"Oh yes. That's why your Lady Bel was worried. Saxons look for a reason to attack", King Arthur says

Carlisle was about to reply when he saw movement in the trees.

"Your Majesty look out!" Carlisle says pointing at the trees while pushing King Arthur over as an arrow goes whizzing past and clipping King Arthur's arm

"KNIGHTS GET HIM!" King Arthur booms

Same of the knights take off after him.

"Young Carlisle you saved my life. I owe you a debt that I will repay", King Arthur says that night as they were around the camp fire

The King's arm was in a sling.

"I don't like people getting hurt", Carlisle says

"Nobody does. Sometimes that is the way it happens. Go to sleep young Carlisle your Lady Bel will have my head if you don't get enough sleep. She will probably have it anyway for bring you into danger", King Arthur says

"It wasn't your fault", Carlisle says

"I know this territory is dangerous. So it is. Now off to sleep", King Arthur says

They arrive back at the castle by noon and Bel had her hands on her hips as she sees King Arthur's injured arm.

"What happened?" Bel demanded

The story was explained. And people looked at Carlisle in awe for saving their King.

"Tonight I wish to do something then you can leave as I know you want to", King Arthur says

"Very well. Carlisle don't do that again", Bel says hugging him

"I will try not too", Carlisle says

Bel laughs, "Try. Well that will have to do"

That night Knights and ladies gathered in official hall of the King.

"Carlisle son of Andrew please step forth", King Arthur says

"Go", Bel whisperers to Carlisle giving him a little push

Both had been given clothes for the occasion.

"Carlisle for saving my life I dub thee Sir Carlisle of England", King Arthur says touching the sword to each shoulder of Carlisle, "Let's remember this day that Sir Carlisle came to us without him we would surely be lost"

Everyone cheers. There was dancing but Bel decided it was time to go. King Arthur followed they to the cloaked TARDIS.

"Be well my fair lady", King Arthur says kissing Bel's hand

"You be well to Arthur. I am very proud of you", Bel says

"Sir Carlisle your welcome to return anytime. As one of my most trusted", King Arthur says

"Thank you. Goodbye King Arthur", Carlisle says stepping into the TARDIS that Bel held the door open

"Goodbye Arthur. I might see you again one day", Bel says

"I hope so too. Good luck on your travels", King Arthur says

Bel shuts the door. Carlisle lets out a yawn. As Bel puts the TARDIS into the Vortex.

"Where are we going?" Carlisle asks

"I am dropping you off home. Don't worry I will be back", Bel promises

"I better get back into the clothes I came here with", Carlisle says

"That might be a good idea. I don't see explaining to your father why you are dressed like that", Bel says

"Can we met more royalty tomorrow?" Carlisle asks as Bel walks him home

"Of course. But how about I pick you up in two days. Gives you time to spend at home. Don't worry I won't be late", Bel says

"Ok two days. I'll be waiting", Carlisle says

"Mrs Noble how was my son?" Mr Cullen asks

"He was an angel Mr Cullen. I will be back in two days to educate him again in the acts of the Lord", Bel says

"Very well. Goodnight Mrs Noble", Mr Cullen says

"Goodnight Mr Cullen, Carlisle", Bel says leaving

Bel makes it back to the TARDIS and looks at it. Maybe she should put it on random in two days. But still on earth for now. Soon she will show Carlisle alien planets…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	7. Part 6

**Part 6**

* * *

Bel walked out of her TARDIS and too Carlisle's house. She knocked on the door. A servant comes to answer.

"Yes?" the servant asks

"I am here for Carlisle Cullen, I'm Mrs Noble his teacher", Bel says

"I will get him for you", the servant says

"Bel!" Carlisle says hugging her

Bel laughs, "Carlisle ready for today's 'lessons'?"

"Yes", Carlisle says

"Do I need to tell thou father?" Bel asks

"He is out for the day", Carlisle says

"More fun for us then", Bel says leading them to her TARDIS

"So where are we going today?" Carlisle asks

"I have set it on random earth so it will be an advantage", Bel says

"So off we go?" Carlisle asks looking excited

"Off we go", Bel says pulling the lever

They travel for a few minutes until they come to a stop.

"Where are we?" Carlisle asks

"Let's have a look", Bel says going to the doors

Carlisle steps out.

"Where are we this is not Britain?" Carlisle asks

"It is 1430. Just after the Coronation of Charles VII of France. He got on the throne from help of Joan of Arc", Bel says

"The Joan of Arc?" Carlisle asks

"Yes. She is a friend of mine. Do you want to meet her?" Bel asks

"Yes please", Carlisle says

"First we must meet the King. Come lets change for this time period", Bel says getting back in the TARDIS and to the wardrobe room

They both change into something suitable for France in this time.

"What should I do addressing the King?" Carlisle asks as they walk

"Let me do the speaking. King Charles VII is not my favourite King. Now when you meet Joan don't tell her about her death. The future is destined to remain hidden", Bel says as two soldiers lead them to the King's camp.

They see a man sitting on a throne going over a map.

"Your Majesty these two want to speak with you", the soldier says

"Hello King Charles remember me?" Bel asks

"Mademoiselle Bel. Pleasure seeing you again. I am now King you missed the coronation", King Charles VII says

"I was busy. So sorry to have missed it. Can I ask your Majesty's permission to speak with Joan of Arc my dear friend?" Bel asks

"She should be coming in from battle soon feel free to wait. She may be a saviour but she is a women", King Charles VII says

"We women are quite as strong as men thank you my King. We will leave his Majesty to his battle plans", Bel says turning and leaving with Carlisle

"That wasn't nice of him", Carlisle says

"It is the way he is. Don't let things like this bother you. There are going to be things you don't like but have to live with", Bel says

A couple of minutes later horses carrying soldiers come into camp.

"Bel", a woman says

"Carlisle I have the pleasure to introduce a good friend of mine Joan of Arc", Bel says

"Well meet Carlisle. It is good to see you Bel. So my time is near then?" Joan asks

"You know I can't tell you that", Bel says

"Oh well more surprise for me. Come lets get some food", Joan says, "So who is your friend?"  
"My companion Carlisle Cullen he is from the future", Bel says

"How old are you Carlisle?" Joan asks

"6 Ma'am", Carlisle says

"Please call me Joan. Any friend of Bel's is a friend of mine", Joan says

"So how goes the campaign?" Bel asks

"Good. I lead King Charles VII to his throne", Joan says

"Sometimes I don't think King Charles VII was born to rule", Bel says

"His father was the insane one he is much better than his father", Joan says

"Who was his father? How was he more insane?" Carlisle asks

"You picked a good one. Full of questions. Why don't we go somewhere more private?" Joan asks

"After you", Bel says

"We will need to take horses my parents have what I need to show you. It will be a hard ride", Joan warns

"Well Carlisle are you up to it?" Bel asks

"Yes", Carlisle says eagerly

"Have you ridden before Carlisle?" Joan asks getting horses

"Once on the back of someone", Carlisle says

"He can go on the back of my horse", Bel says

"Well lets climb on and be off", Joan says

Bel climbs on then pulls Carlisle into the saddle in front of her. They follow Joan through the trees.

"Where are we?" Carlisle asks

"Domremy my birth place", Joan says, "My parents house is down here"

They trot into the yard.

"Joan", a man says

"Papa. These are my friends Bel and Carlisle", Joan says, "Bel, Carlisle this is my father Jacques d'Arc"

"Mademoiselle", Jacques says to Bel

"Sir", Bel says

"Papa they need to see her", Joan says

"Are you sure Joan?" Jacques asks

"Yes", Joan says

"She is in your room", Jacques says

"This way my friends", Joan says

"Joan what is this about?" Bel asks

"I got another vision. Well visions. One was my death and the other me having a child. I had that child last year and I know I will not be able to raise her. I have waited for someone to come so they can take her. Saint Michael, Saint Catherine and Saint Margaret all said to give my child to you", Joan says

"This is not in the history books", Carlisle says

"She is not in future books because nobody knows she exists right Joan?" Bel asks

"That would be it. Here she is", Joan says picking up the baby

"What is her name?" Bel asks

"Catherine Margaret Joan d'Arc. Swear to me Bel of Gallifrey to protect my daughter?" Joan asks

"I swear Joan of Arc to protect your daughter", Bel says

"She will go with you from now on. She is not safe here", Joan says

"Very well. Why don't we go down to your mother for some food before we travel back? I am sure Carlisle has questions about this time", Bel says

Once they were sitting at the table Joan's parents had went out to work in the fields they started to talk.

"So why is this King Charles VII better than his father?" Carlisle asks

"His father King Charles VI was mad. He was once known as Charles the beloved but as time went on he became Charles the mad", Joan says

"A mental illness had been passed on for several generations through his mother Joanna of Bourbon", Bel says

"Charles the mad first episode was in 1392. Charles lead a military expedition for an attempted murder of one of his advisers and friends. In this expedition he killed several of his knights", Joan says

"After that there were times he couldn't even remember his own name. He was quite delusional and a treat after the madness took him", Bel says

"What is the madness?" Carlisle asks

"It is called in modern times encephalitis. Don't worry I will show you a book on the TARDIS", Bel says

"It is time to go I must head back to camp. Can you get the TARDIS here?" Joan asks

"I can get her anywhere I want", Bel says

"I don't want anyone at camp to know about her. So it is best if you leave from here", Joan says

"You know your death is a fixed point in time. I can't save you", Bel says

"I know. Don't worry about me", Joan says

"Very well", Bel says pointing her ring at the space and summoning her TARDIS

"Be good my Catherine", Joan says kissing the baby and passing her to Bel

Catherine cries.

"She wants you", Bel says to Joan

"How do you know?" Carlisle asks

"I speak baby. We better be leaving. You have done everyone proud Joan of Arc and you will never be forgotten", Bel says hugging Joan

"And I will never forget both of you. Good luck. I will die making the world a better future", Joan says

"Yes you will. Goodbye old friend", Bel says

"Goodbye Bel", Joan says as they get into the TARDIS

Bel turns on the engines and takes the TARDIS into the vortex. She sets a date.

"Girl can you look after Catherine while I do one last thing?" Bel asks the TARDIS

The TARDIS hums.

"Good. Now her room", Bel says

"Does the TARDIS understand what you are saying?" Carlisle asks

"Yes she does. Now this will be Catherine's room", Bel says

"Will we still be able to go on our advantages?" Carlisle asks

"Yes. The TARDIS has a solid hologram program designed to help out when need. The TARDIS will do that with Catherine", Bel says

"Where are you going?" Carlisle asks as the TARDIS lands

"To be with an old friend as she dies", Bel says

"Can I come with you?" Carlisle asks

"I don't think you are ready for seeing this. Stay here", Bel says leaving the TARDIS

Bel walks to the crowd surrounding the tall pillar at Vieux-Marche in Rouen. She saw Joan tied to the stake.

"What is happening?" Carlisle whisperers

"Carlisle I told you to stay at the TARDIS", Bel scolds

"I wanted to see", Carlisle says

"Not this. This you don't want to see. But it is too late to take you back to the TARDIS", Bel says with a sigh

"What are they doing?" Carlisle asks

"This is Joan's execution. She is tied to that pillar and it will be set alight with fire. See she is asking for a crucifix to be held in from of her. She is saying prayers", Bel explains

The set the pillar on fire. Joan knew her death was here and she saw Bel and Carlisle. She gives them a small smile before being engulfed in flame.

"Long live Joan of Arc", Bel mummers, "Come on Carlisle lets go"

Bel takes Carlisle's hand and leads him back to the TARDIS. She had to think of a place to go to get rid of the imagines of her friend dying. Maybe go back in time farer or the future...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	8. Part 7

**HAPPY 23rd BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

**Part .7.**

* * *

Bel moves around the TARDIS deciding where to go. It had been weeks since their advantage to Joan of Arch. It was now Carlisle's birthday.

"You like reading don't you Carlisle?" Bel asks

"Yes Mum", Carlisle says

Carlisle had started calling her Mum some weeks ago. Bel loved hearing it and she knew she had his mothers permission.

"How would you like to meet a famous future author?" Bel asks smiling

Carlisle's eyes light up.

"Yes please!" Carlisle says eyes lighting up with excitement

"Go get changed we are going to the 1800's", Bel says smiling setting the date into the computer

Carlisle rushes off to get changed. Bel as the TARDIS flow through the Vortex checked of Joan's children. She had made a robot to look after them with the TARDIS's help. She made sure they were fed and clean before she left for the console room.

Carlisle was waiting for her there.

"I think we just landed Mum", Carlisle says

"We have. Come on my child. Remember the rules", Bel says

"I remember", Carlisle says smiling taking her hand

They leave the TARDIS and it cloaks itself.

"Where are we?" Carlisle asks

"We are in Denmark in the year 1837", Bel says

"It is snowing", Carlisle says in delight

Bel laughs, "Yes. Now we must go to the palace. I am friends with the royals they will send for the author we want"

"What is this author's name?" Carlisle asks as they walk

"Hans Christian Andersen. Born in 1805", Bel says as they walk to the palace gates

"Halt", the guards says

"Tell the King I am Bel Lady of Denmark. He will know me", Bel says

The guards go and then the gates open.

"Come on Carlisle", Bel says

Carlisle looks at the palace in amazement.

"The King and Queen will see you now", a man says

"Thank you kind sir", Bel says

They go into the throne room. A man wearing a fur red robe and a woman sat on their thrones

"Your Majesty", Bel says

"Dear Bel welcome back", the King says, "Who is your companion?"

"This is Carlisle. Carlisle this is King Frederick VI King of Denmark and his Queen Consort Marie Sophie Frederikke of Hesse-Kassel. Their two surviving daughters Princess Caroline of Denmark and Princess Vilhelmine Marie of Denmark and Norway", Bel says

"Your Majesty, Your Highnesses", Carlisle says bowing

"British if I am correct young Carlisle?" King Frederick VI says

"Yes your Majesty", Carlisle says

"Your Majesty we would like you to summon Hans Christian Andersen to the palace. Carlisle would like to meet the famous writer", Bel says

"I will send for him. Would young Carlisle like any of his works?" King Frederick asks

"That would be great", Bel says

"Feel free to explore the palace while you wait for him. I will send someone when he arrives", King Frederick says

"Thank you your Majesty", Bel says taking Carlisle and leading him away

"He only had two daughters?" Carlisle asks

"No. Many children as you know don't survive", Bel says as they wonder the palace

"What are his other children's names?" Carlisle asks

"His first child was Christian in 1791. He only survived a day. Next was Marie Louise she survived a year 1792 – 1793. Next you meet his surviving daughter Caroline born in 1793. Next was Louise who was born in 1795 21st of August and lived to 7th of December 1795. Next Christian he was born in 1797 he only lasted 4 days. Next Juliana Louise who was born on 12th of February 1802 and lived to 23rd of February 1802. Next Frederikke Marie born 3rd of June 1805 lived to the 14th of July 1805. You meet his last surviving daughter Vihelmine Marie born 18th of January 1908", Bel says

"That's so sad he lost so many children", Carlisle says

"He also had a Mistress which he hand children. Not heirs to the from but children that lived longer", Bel says

"Isn't it a sin to have a mistress?" Carlisle asks

"Not back in these times. His Mistress was Frederikke Dannemand. Their children were Lovisa born 1810 she is still alive in this time. Karoline born 1812 and still alive in this time, Frederik born in 1813 and still alive he ended up marring three times and lastly Waldemar 1919 and he died a couple of years ago in 1835", Bel says

"Lady Bel the King is calling for you", a man says

"Thank you", Bel says as they walk back to the throne room

The King was there with a man.

"Carlisle meet Hans Christian Anderson", Bel says gesturing to the writer, "Mr Anderson I am Mrs Cullen and this is my son Carlisle. I am a widow. And my son has wanted to meet a famous writer like yourself"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady and your son. I am sorry for your husband's passing", Hans says

"He died bravely that was all I could ask for", Bel lies

"Young Carlisle the King told me to bring one of my works for you. I bought a set", Hans says handing the book to Carlisle

"Fairy Tales Told for Children", Carlisle says

"Open the first page", Hans says

Carlisle does it had some writing in it.

_Always reach for your dreams. Live life like a fairy tale. And there will be a happy ending._

_Hans Christian Anderson 1837_

"Thank you", Carlisle says hugging the book tight

"My pleasure. You know if you like famous writers you should visit my friend Charles Dickens. Great man. Thou he doesn't return my letters", Hans says

"Maybe one day he will", Bel says

"Thank you Lady Cullen. I must be off. Stop by anytime and I'll share stories with you young Carlisle", Hans says

"Thank you Mr Anderson", Carlisle says shaking Anderson's hand

"Thank you Carlisle Cullen. Be well. Remember my note to live life like a fairy tale", Hans says

"I will", Carlisle says

"We must go thank you Mr Anderson", Bel says taking Carlisle's hand

"I wish you luck Lady Cullen", Hans says

"Goodbye Lady Cullen", King Frederick says

"Thank you my King. Goodbye to you too and your children", Bel says as they leave

Carlisle looked at the book and was really happy. Now he wanted to meet that writer Mr Anderson said.

"Mum can we meet Charles Dickens?" Carlisle asks as they enter the TARDIS

"I guess it is still your birthday. But that book somewhere safe. I will take us to the same time but in England", Bell says setting the date and place

"Thank you!" Carlisle says hugging her and running off

Bel laughs. Carlisle has made her life such a joy. The TARDIS lands. And Carlisle was wearing British clothes now.

"Now Carlisle this is 1838 when Charles John Huffam Dickens published his famous book Oliver Twist. Lets see if we can get you a signed copy!" Bel says smiling

Bel and Carlisle found Dickens and he gave them a signed copy of Oliver Twist. He was pleased with Bel's praise and left a small word in Carlisle's book.

_Always your friend Charles John Huffam Dickens_

They leave happy. Carlisle had, had a brilliant birthday. Bel noticed the moon was out as they left and noise loud noise and screaming.

"Carlisle whatever you do stay next to me and do what I say", Bel says starting to run in the direction of the screams

Carlisle sees two huge wolves with legs like humans tearing into everything. People where running everywhere.

"Werewolves", Carlisle says

"No. Wolf-Folk. They are from a planet far away from here. They don't belong here", Bel says

The wolf-folk spot them and growl and being to stalk them. Bel looks at the fire light she lifts her hand and activates her sonic. The fire falls to the floor setting the wolf-folk on light.

"Who are you?" the wolf-folk asks

"The Enchantress", Bel says, "Sorry about that. But I protect earth", Bel says hurrying Carlisle out of the burning building

"Are they dead?" Carlisle asks

"Unlikely. But I made them know who protects earth. They will have burns. And know to fear me. Now time to get you home", Bel says

Carlisle liked the advantage too bad he had to go back home now…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	9. Part 8

**Author's Note 1: Chapters for this story will take a while after this one to get out as I had a hacker get into my computer and destoryed all the work I did. So please bear with me as I try and rebuild my files from scratch. Thank You**

**Author's Note 2: HAPPY 24th BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

**Part 8**

* * *

_1663_

* * *

Bella and Carlisle had been travelling together for years now. Carlisle felt more at home in Bella's TARDIS then with his father in England. They had been travelling for 23 years together. Carlisle had seen many different planets and times. He loved travelling he learned a lot about healing from all the worlds he had visited.

When Carlisle had turned 16 Bella gave him a key to her TARDIS.

_Flashback: Arcadia 26__th__ Century _

_It was Carlisle's 16__th__ birthday. Bella had picked him up from his home._

"_Since it is your 16__th__ birthday. Where do you want to go?" Bella asks _

"_Can we go to an different planet and time Mum?" Carlisle asks_

"_Of course. I have just the place you will love to see", Bella says typing in the details_

_Bella's TARDIS launches itself into the vortex. Carlisle smiles he would never get tired of exploring new planets and being in a TARDIS with his adopted mother. This was his only escape from his father. Who was still nasty even after all these years._

"_Where are we going?" Carlisle asks excited _

"_A planet that has rolling fields, glittering still lakes and vast cloudless skies. It is really a beautiful planet", Bella says smiling_

_The TARDIS lands and Bella puts the TARDIS in the form of a tree._

"_I will be back in a minute. I just need to get a couple of things", Bella says walking deeper into her TARDIS_

_Bella picks up the presents she had gotten for Carlisle and also going to the kitchen and packing a picnic basket. _

"_Ready to explore my son?" Bella asks coming back into the console room_

"_You bet!" Carlisle says excitedly _

"_You do the honours and open the doors", Bella says gesturing to the front doors of the TARDIS_

_Carlisle goes to the doors and opens they quickly. He looks at the planet amazed by what he saw._

"_Wow. This is so beautiful. What is the planet called Mum?" Carlisle asks as they walk_

"_It is called Arcadia", Bella replies_

"_What year is this?" Carlisle asks_

_Bella smiles Carlisle was full of questions and she wouldn't have it any other way._

"_It is the 26__th__ Century", Bella replies, "Now we are having a fun day here. I have got a picnic basket and we can go swimming in the lake"_

"_Cool. Can we go swimming first?" Carlisle asks_

"_Anything you want", Bella replies putting down the picnic basket and laying out a blanket to sit on_

_Carlisle dives into the water in was so clean and beautiful. The water was also the perfect temperature. Bella joins him in the water as a pod of dolphins swim towards them. _

"_Noble dolphins will you do us the honour of letting us ride two of you? It is this youngling's birthday", Bella asks the dolphins _

"_We will be honoured to bare you both Time Lady. I am Lila", the dolphin says_

"_What did it say?" Carlisle asks_

"_She is going to let you ride her. Her name is Lila", Bella replies_

_After they had ridden the dolphins and dived under the lake to see all the creatures and beautiful planets that grow at the bottom of the late they take a break and decide it is time to eat._

_Bella goes into the picnic basket and pulls out a big chocolate cake that had Happy 16__th__ Birthday Carlisle Andrew Cullen. It had gold flecks in it._

"_Happy 16__th__ birthday my son. May you have many more. Love you", Bella says, "Now let me light the candles and you can blow them out"_

_Bella lights the candles and sings happy birthday to Carlisle. _

"_Blow out the candles and make a wish", Bella says to Carlisle_

_Carlisle closes his eyes and blows out the candles wishing that there was someway that he could stay with Bella forever._

"_Where did you get this Mum? It is amazing", Carlisle says eating a piece of cake_

"_I got it from New-New-New York. They have amazing cakes", Bella says smiling, "Now time for presents"_

"_You didn't have to get me anything Mum. Just travelling with you is enough", Carlisle says_

"_Of course I did. It is custom to give gifts on birthdays. This is the first one", Bella says handing Carlisle a small wrapped box_

_Carlisle opens it with a small to see a beautiful golden pocket watch._

"_It is a Gallifreyan pocket watch. It will automatically change time and date according to where we are in time and space", Bella explains_

"_Thank you Mum. I will treasure it", Carlisle says studying the watch, "What is this writing?"_

"_It is your name in Gallifreyan", Bella replies_

"_Can you teach me Gallifreyan?" Carlisle asks_

"_Maybe one day. Here is your second present", Bella says handing Carlisle a long present_

_Carlisle opens it to find a pen. One like the one Bella carried on her._

"_Is this a sonic pen?" Carlisle asks excitedly _

"_Yes. It is all yours. Use it wisely. I am trusting you", Bella says_

"_I will be careful", Carlisle promises_

"_Now here is your third and final present. I think you will be surprised", Bella says handing him a small box_

_Carlisle rips the wrapping paper off and opens the small velvet box to find a gold key on a chain that was gold._

"_What is this key for?" Carlisle asks_

"_It is a key to my TARDIS. Don't lose it. It is only yours", Bella says with a smile_

_Carlisle's face lights up and flings his arms around Bella and hugs her tight. He had wanted a key to the TARDIS for years now and Bella always said he was not old enough._

"_Thank you. Thank you. Thank you", Carlisle says_

_Bella laughs, "Your welcome. You are old enough. Don't lose it"_

"_I won't I promise", Carlisle swears putting the key around his neck and securing the chain _

_They spend the rest of the day exploring Arcadia. Carlisle had the time of his life..._

_Flashback End_

Bella had dropped Carlisle home a few days ago and told him she was going to do some jobs then she would be back. Now she had landed outside of Carlisle's house it had been 5 days since she last seen him. Bella knocks on the door and waits for Carlisle to answer.

"What?!" Carlisle's old father asks

"I am here for Carlisle", Bella replies

"Carlisle is dead. Died on a hunt for vampires", he replies

Bella frowns that can't be true. She would know if Carlisle had been killed. He was her adopted son after all.

"I will leave now", Bella says quickly going back to her TARDIS

Bella types in Carlisle and has her TARDIS lock on him.

"Take me too him", Bella says to her TARDIS

The TARDIS shutters but flies to the place Carlisle was. Landing Bella walks out of her TARDIS and finds herself in the middle of the forest.

"Carlisle?!" Bella calls taking out her pen and scanning the area

She locates Carlisle's sonic and follows the trail. Weaving though the forest she comes to a cave. Suddenly she was smashed into a tree so hard she felt her bones and organs break. She cries out in pain and whatever it was let's her go. Bella looks up from the ground to see Carlisle as pale as paper and with red eyes looking at her pained. Bella realises Carlisle is a vampire just like Jesus said he will be. Bella gasps she feels regeneration energy starting. She was going to change. She was too badly hurt to survive in this body.

"Carlisle hunt the deer", Bella gasps gesturing to the deer that was close by

Carlisle runs off for the deer. Bella groans she was definably going to regenerate.

"Mum. I hurt you", Carlisle croaks bending down to look at her

"I will be fine", Bella groans

"What can I do?" Carlisle asks

"I am going to regenerate. Do you remember what I told you about that?" Bella asks

"Yes. You will change your face and body", Carlisle replies

"Correct. What I need is for you to carry me into the TARDIS. I don't want to regenerate out here. Hurry son", Bella says gasping

Carlisle gently picks her up trying not to hurt her anymore then he had already had. But she still groans out in pain.

"Sorry. I am so sorry", Carlisle sobs putting her down on the floor of her TARDIS

"Everything will be ok son. Now stand back I can't hold it in any longer", Bella says gasping

Carlisle moves as far back as he can and watches as she glows gold. The energy was pouring out of her. Bella staggers up and smiles a sad smile at Carlisle.

"I love you son", Bella says as she explodes with gold energy

The bright gold light was blinding especially to Carlisle. He was scared about what his mother was changing in to. He couldn't believe he had done this. He watches as the gold light begins to fade. Carlisle could only watch as his adopted mother transforms. He wondered if she will be the same after she regenerates...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:) **


End file.
